1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphic display devices that may be positioned on table tops for advertising, making presentations or other purposes where it is desirable to present graphic messages to an audience. The invention not only presents graphic message displays but it is also designed to facilitate the distribution and receipt of written informational material as brochures and business cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated signs and exhibiting devices or light boxes are well known and are customarily used in retail stores for counter displays and advertising.
Some of these prior art viewers are collapsible for easy transportation and have printed material as in the form of pads available for distributing information about the product being advertised.
Illustrative of the prior art are the following patents:
______________________________________ 1,591,957 4,130,197 1,638,761 4,152,852 2,086,893 4,242,821 2,602,252 4,497,127 2,962,825 ______________________________________
As representative of the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,893 to Belden shows a collapsible sign used to display an appropriate advertising message. The unit contains an internal light bulb to illuminate the message and the sign may be collapsed for convenient transportation. However, the unit fails to show an arrangement for readily and conveniently changing the display signs and is more adapted for a fixed permanent advertising display. In addition, it makes no provision for distribution or receipt of message material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,761 to Dieudonne is directed to a name plate type of sign of triangular cross section containing a light bulb to illuminate the name. It does provide for changing the displayed name but it is a simple non-collapsible desk type name display device and is not suitable for presenting a variety of graphic information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,197 to Fox shows a display device that includes a pocket for holding coupons or other printed information relating to the display. It, however, is not an illuminated, collapsible mechanism for ready presentation and convenient portability. The remaining above cited patents are similarly representative of the prior art.
These prior art devices lack a design that provides optimum presentation of an easily changeable graphic message along with a design for the distribution of written material such as brochures as well as an arrangement to receive written material as messages and business cards. These prior art devices are generally directed to message advertising and viewing boxes as distinguished from a multi-functional unit designed to enhance business presentations.